1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle headlight detection system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle headlight detection system that enables a remote system to determine whether a vehicle's headlights are producing the appropriate light and notify the driver of the vehicle when the headlights are not producing the appropriate amount of light.
2. Background Information
Conventional headlight activators are known in the art. For example, one conventional device activates vehicle headlights whenever the windshield wipers of a vehicle are energized. Another conventional device activates and deactivates vehicle headlights whenever ambient light conditions fall below or exceed predetermined values. That is, the headlights will be automatically activated when a certain level of darkness is reached and will be automatically deactivated when a certain level of lightness is reached.
Additionally, a manually controlled system that allows a driver to warn other drivers when their vehicle lights are out or too bright exists. This system includes a high intensity beam that the driver can flash toward oncoming vehicles, a pair of signal lights that the driver can alternatingly flash toward rearward vehicles and a control unit for the high intensity beams and signal lights.
Accordingly, to further encourage proper use of vehicle headlights, a need exists for an improved vehicle headlight system.